We Meet Again
by Shy-Guyome
Summary: The self-inserted story of me and my friends waking up in the world of Fire Emblem Awakening. As we follow (literally) the adventures of Chrom and his Shepards, we uncover the answers of many questions... like... How did we get here? Can we make the future even better than what we first witnessed? Am I gonna marry one of the girls of the Shepard's army?... Please make it a yes.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Why hello there!**  
 **Thank you for taking the time on checking one of the thousand self-inserted Fire Emblem Awakening fanfiction of which is mine!**  
 **Here's a little heads-up about what is to come from that fanfic :**

 **\- Me and four of my friends have been sent to the world of FE Awakening because... reasons.**  
 **\- My friends' life-partners have already been decided. But not mine. Eventually, a poll will be made so that you can choose between one of four different possible partners.**  
 **\- To limit the number of OCs, only my character will have an Original "Children of the Future".**

 **If you have any questions, ask away and I'll _TRY_ to answer them properly.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Fire Emblem Awakening  
\- We Meet Again -  
Chapter 01

The water feels nice.  
A bit cold, but…  
I mean, I always loved swimming.  
When I was a teenager, I used to hold my breath for a whole minute before the time I-

...

Wait a minute.  
I'm drowning.  
OH SHI- I'M DROWNING!

Coughing with surprise, I curse at myself for letting out bubbles of important oxygen out of my mouth.  
At least, the said bubbles leads me toward the surface that I can barely spot from my position.  
God dammit!  
Lungs urging for air.  
Muscles hurting like hell.  
Swim, Guillaume, swim!

*Gasp!*

Air! Sweet air!  
Deep breathing! Need to breathe! Deeply!  
Aw shnuts! It's raining.  
No wait. It's a storm.  
Well, that's better!

"Land… I need land…"

Through the thunder-storm, I spot a bunch of trees.  
Without thinking twice, I swim toward the sho-  
WAVE!

Without thinking twice, I swim toward the shore.

I don't know how long I swam, but once my fingers finally caught a grasp of sand, I set foot on land and walked (more like crawled…) toward the forest.  
The wind is strong. The storm is loud. And the rain just won't seem to let go of its fury.  
Missing the strength to decently lay down, my body falls under a tree.

"Can't dry any clothes right now… Unless I find…"

A house? A town? A cavern?  
Right now, my body hurts WAY too much to even move a muscle and my consciousness is slowly fading away.

Hey. I'm wearing a hooded-cape?  
Nice.  
At least I can cover up a bit...  
While I…  
I…  
…

* * *

It's hot.  
Humid.  
I can barely feel the refreshing breeze through my blanket.

"Ugh!"

I push away the cover from over my face.  
Ack! Sun! Eyes!  
I rub my eyes with the palms of my hands.  
And I slowly peek at my surroundings.

"Huh?"

From one side, the forest.  
The other, water as far as my sight can see.  
The ocean, perhaps?  
Wait. The ocean… Last night!  
I was in the ocean last night?  
Yeah… I remember. I woke up underwater.  
And I… reached the shore…  
The rest is pretty hazy in my head.

Then I look at my knees.  
A white colored cape is covering my laps right now.

"… That's not my cape."

I have my share of medieval costumes at home.  
I've been doing LARPs for years now and I got myself quite the collection of accessories.  
But THAT cape isn't mine.  
I mean, seriously. At night, you usually don't want to get spotted by the enemy.  
A white cape is NOT helping in those situations.

Now that I notice, my pants are white as well.  
… Oh yeah. I do not possess white pants either.  
And yet, here they are "clamped tightly around my buttocks".  
This is gonna be a pain to wash the stains off…

In the end, I find out that not a single piece of cloth that I'm wearing is of my property.  
The blue long-sleeve shirt with shoulder pads made of brown leather, the brown clothed belt and the leather boots.  
I do not remember any friend or acquaintance that lend me such costume.

My head hurts…

I can hear a rumble through my stomach…

And… I can't remember.

I can't remember the events that happened just before I woke up in the ocean.

"What the hell?..."

I mean, come on. If I'm wearing a costume, it surely means that I was attending a LARP, right?  
But then, since when have I attended an event so close to the ocean?  
I live in Montreal. I wouldn't go THAT far to attend a LARP.  
And, once again, I would never dare wear white clothing in the forest.  
A convention sounds even less plausible of an explanation…

"Where the "eff" am I?..."

I pick up the cape and stand up.  
Hey. The cape is dry.  
And I don't see a single stain on it.  
Same goes for my pants.  
I don't know what kind of fabric this is, but my cosplayer friends would be SO jealous right now.

I raise my head to only notice the trees and the ocean.  
Once again.

"Ah. Road!"

Found some kind of hiking trail.  
If there's a path, it means that there's civilisation around!

"Huzzah!"

Can't help shouting aloud my happiness.  
Hey. Maybe there's someone around?

"Hellooo? Anyone heeere?"

Nothing but the sound of the wind through the forest.  
Seriously, that is one of my favorite sound in the world.  
So soothing.

...

But yeah. Right now, I would have preferred an answer from an individual instead of the wind.  
Try again.

"Helloooooooooooooooooo?"

No answer.  
Anyway… better follow the trail…  
And, preferably, find someone or something that can give me answers.  
… food would be nice too.

* * *

My… stomach…  
Like an endless… void…  
Sucking the very existence out of my guts…

"Hungeeeeeer…"

Well. The good news is, I can finally see the end of the forest.  
A few steps and I-

"… Ha…"

It's a beautiful scenery.

A large meadow surrounded by mountains and filled with fields of various vegetables, wheat and-

"Wait. Are those apple trees?"

I run toward the fruits with my hands forward.  
Being tall (six feet, four inches), I grab an apple from its branch and clap it between my teeth.  
Like the great Spike Spiegel once said "Hunger is the best of spices".  
Well, this is without a doubt the BESTEST apple I have ever devoured in my entire life.  
Gosh, I already finished it? I grab three other apples and sit down while eating them.  
I might get a stomach ache from eating all these, bu-  
Aaaaaand, they're all gone.  
I lay down on the grass with a satisfied look on my face and the hoodie of my cape on my eyes…

"I'm alive again…" I let out with a sight.

"I reckon you enjoyed those apples, son?"

Meep!  
My eyes are wide open.  
I raise up my hoodie, and I see a tall bearded man in his forties looking down at me with a pitchfork pointing at my forehead.

"I'm really sorry, sir!" I say while raising my hands as a sign of surrender. "I was completely lost and hungry. I couldn't help myself…"

The man has a severe expression on his face.  
Really badass for a farmer, if you ask me…

"On your feet, stranger."

With both my hands still reaching for the sky, I slowly stand up on my feet.

"Donny! Go git the rope, son."

Oh great. A kid is watching too?  
Man, first time I meet people and I get the reputation of a thief…  
Such a beautiful da-  
Wait, "Donny"?  
Where have I heard that name befo-

"There ya go, Pa!"  
"Hold me fork, son."

Ten seconds later, my hands are tight together behind my back.

"Turn aroun', stranger."

I don't make him wait.  
I turn around and my hoodie slides down from my head.  
And that's when the surprises begin.

"D-Donnell?..."

Is… that really?  
A young kid, not too tall, blue shirt, dark-grey-purple-ish hair and wearing a golden saucepan over his head…  
The confusion gets the better of me.

"No… this is… what am I…?"

But, something else takes me off-guard.  
The two villagers are wearing an expression of surprise on their faces.  
They stare at me with disbelief and fright.

"Wh- What is it?" I ask.

The father points once again the pitchfork at me.

"M- Monster…"

"Eh?"

Now, that's just rude.

"What kind-a monster are ya?" the father asks me, brandishing his tool closer to my fa- Woah! Danger!  
I back up to avoid getting my eyes balled off my sku-  
Wait, is that an apple under my foot-?

"Uaaah!"

I fall once again on my back.

"Are ya some kind of a-demon!?" the old man shouts. "I oughta impale ya where ya standin!"

Donnell. Your Pa is crazy.

"What are you talking about!? I'm a human! Just like you!"

"Then explain' the long ears, foul beast!"

… Rude.

I turn toward Donnell with a confused face, as if demanding an explanation.  
… Now that I think about it, why should I expect any friendly help from him?  
I sure do know him, but he doesn't even know me!  
Surprisingly though…

"The long pointy ears, mister the demon." he politely answers. "They' long and a-pointy like carrots…"

Pointy ears?...

"Pointy ears?..."

"I reckon ya got some explainin' for that?" Donnell's father asks.

… Are they kidding with me?  
I try to reach my head with my hands, but the knots around my wrists ain't helping.  
I turn my head around on the ground and…  
What a weird feeling…  
I can definitely sense the grass scratching my ear.  
I mean… WAY more grass that I could feel with my ear.

"What the hell?..."

I turn my head toward Donnell's fa-

* * *

Head… hurting.  
Worse than this morning.  
Back aching.  
This is definitely not a comfortable position that I am in right now.

I feel like I am glued to a tree…

…

Close enough.  
I'm tied to a post.  
Standing in the middle of a village.  
With a large public of people staring at me.

Definitely NOT a good day.

"He's waking up!" a man in the crowd shouts.

I can hear the gasps of the mothers around me, pulling their children towards them.  
I've never felt so humiliated in my life…  
It's… wait.  
Donnell's father knocked me unconscious with his pitchfork, right?  
Oh. Speaking of the devil.

"You oughta be careful, elder."  
"It's okay, Dell." the older man answers. "He cannot harm anyone like this."

So, Donnell's father is called Dell?  
Original…  
The elder is getting really close to me. He doesn't seems scared, but rather curious.  
He looks at me straight in the eyes.

"What business do you have here, manakete?"

…

"You are a manakete, right?" asks the old man. "Am I not mistaking?"

Sorry. Just trying to process the informations in my head…  
The elder turns toward Dell.

"You probably went too hard with the pitchfork, Dell."  
"Wait!" I interrupt. "A manakete? You're saying I am a... a manakete?"

The old man faces me again.

"You seem rather confused."

That's when I remember the little "discussion" that I had with Donnell's father earlier in the morning.  
The pointy ear stuff.  
I had to see it for myself.

"A mirror…" I say.  
"Mh?"  
"I need a mirror! A reflection!"

Dell looks at the elder with a wary expression.  
But the old man nods as an answer.

A minute later, a woman that I recognise as Donnell's mother comes back with what seems to be a round shield of steel.  
Dell takes the shield in his hands and faces it toward me.

And I can see them…

My two usually round and very human-like ears are now replaced with pointy and very elf-like ears.  
But then, it gets better…  
My hair have turned to a dark-green color.  
Not that I remember dying them like that.

I can't believe what I am seeing…

Actually, I can't even believe what's going on right now…

It's hitting me really hard in my consciousness…

I have been turned into a manakete in the world of Fire Emblem Awakening.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Great Escape

**Oh crap.**  
 **I was NOT expecting that!**  
 **24 hours after I uploaded my first chapter, I got 15 followers, 1 favorite and 3 positive reviews.**  
 **Yeah... I didn't knew that self-insert fanfics were that popular.**  
 **So, here's another shorter chapter. In this one, we'll meet a character that you probably weren't expecting to see right at the beginning of the story.**

 **Oh. But before that, here's a little something about me.**

 **I'm French-Canadian.**

 **My first language is french, so that might explain the bad phrasings occurring in my texts.**

 **Now that this has been cleared out, on to the show!  
**

* * *

They took me inside a small abandoned barn.  
You know that feeling when you bang your head too much and you get so dizzy that you're about to puke.  
Yeah. I felt like that when I saw my reflection on that shield.  
If I would have answered the elder's questions, I probably would have thrown up the apples that I ate this morning…  
And yeah… I don't like wasting food.  
Especially "stolen food".

But I never stole food before…

The old villager saw that I was under shock after his revelation.  
They tied me to a mast and locked me inside this barn.  
I couldn't make anything of what the people around me were saying.  
I only remember Dell's harsh expression staring at me.  
And Donnell…  
I think that he was just as confused as I was…  
But without the whole 'Oh-I'm-in-a-video-game-now' shocker.

I guess I should thank the old man for giving me some space and time to think things through.  
… Though, I would have preferred not to have my body and arms strap to one of the mast of the barn with a huge cord.

So.  
I'm a manakete.  
Yeah. Right. I know that already.  
Less focus on the what and more focus on the where!  
I woke up on the island where Donnell's village is located.  
Which is to the east-south of Ylisse.  
But… something is amiss…  
Actually, it's more like something is here that's not supposed to…

"Dell!..."

Donnell's father! He's dead!  
Or… actually… some raiders attacked the village and killed Dell because he tried to stop them.  
Now that I've seen the men in the flesh, I sure guess that he gave the raiders a hard time…  
But… he's alive.  
And the raiders…

"Oh crap…"

They're gonna attack the village.  
When?  
In how much time?  
They could be attacking right now and I wouldn't know it.

Nah. They wouldn't.  
Those bandits will attack the village just before the Shepards arrive on the island.  
And since Robin will only wake up in about three months, there's plenty of time to prepare the village for the assault.  
Actually, I could just write to the Shepards in Ylisse for reinforcements and…

…

…

…

What?

Did I?

Just say?

"Three months."

Robin will only wake up in three months…

Did I just made that up in my mind?

Is that just wishful thinking?

No…

I KNOW that Chrom will find Robin in the field in exactly three months…

But… why?

It's like someone just implanted this information in my mind.

"You have three months to prepare yourself. Get ready for the events to come."

Someone told me that…

Okay.  
Recap.  
In more than three months, bandits will come bargin' on the village.  
Many villagers will die, including Donnell's father.  
But this time, it's different.  
Someone knows that a bunch of raiders are coming.  
And that person is a manakete.  
AND that manakete…

"Is me.", I say with a grin.

"Psst!"

Huh? What…

"Psst! Over here!"

A young lady is addressing me through one of the windows behind me.  
I turn my head toward the voice, but all I can see is the mast.

"Um… hello?"

Smooth talking, man.

"I'm here to help you get outta here!"

"G-… Get me outta here?"

But I just arrived…  
I steal some apples and now someone I don't know wants to break me out?  
I'm definitely getting on the village's naughty list…

I can hear the person behind me jump from the window and getting closer.

"Keep it down, please! There are men guarding the front door…"

I hear a scratch.  
My lady-savior is cutting the cords off.  
But…... who is it?  
I should know this voice… right?

"There!"

The restraint around my chest loosen up.  
Phew! It was tighter than I thought.

"Thanks!" I whisper to my savio-

…

…

…

"Nah?"

In front of me, the little manakete girl is staring at me with sparkles in her eyes.  
Holy crap, it IS her!

The pointy ears, the braids, that small stature, that flimsy looking body…  
She's not wearing her usual garment, though. Having replaced her usual crimson cloak for a grey one.  
And now… the most important…  
Her hair!  
What's the color of her hair?

Chestnut.

Chestnut…  
Who has chestnut colored hair?  
Frederick?  
Seems that way…  
So, Frederick is her father.  
No. Wait. Frederick's hair are darker than that…  
Gregor, then?...  
Aw crap…  
But that's the easy pairing!

"Uncle…"

Hunh?  
Oh right. Nah.  
I was forgetting about the fact that she's right in front of m-  
Wait, "uncle"?

Without even a warning, the manakete girl jumps at my chest and grabs me with her arms.

"Uncle Gim!"

…  
Unh?

"I can't believe we're finally meeting, uncle Gim!"

I…  
What?  
Gim?  
Uncle?  
Uncle Gim?  
What?

I stare at Nah's face and she rises her's toward mine.  
Tears are dripping from her cheeks and her lips are trembling.  
Oh my god, she's so adorable.

"Nah… I… Uh… wait. 'Uncle Gim'?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry!"

She lets go of me, wipes off the tears from her eyes and looks at me with a shining smile.

"We gotta get out of here! I'll explain everything later!"

Good idea actually.

"Right. Lead the way!"

WHAM!  
The doors of the barn fly open and the two man guarding the establishment sees me and Nah trying to escape the place.  
… I guess we DID forget to keep it down, uh?

"THE THIEF IS ESCAPING!"  
"THE- THERE'S ANOTHER DEMON HELPING HIM!"

Oh schnitzen.

"Uncle! Get behind me!"

Wait, what is she thinki-  
Oh yeah.  
She's a manakete.  
And she brought her little sphere friend with her.

Nah raises up her Dragon Stone and the most amazing of sight lays before my eyes.  
The little girl gets her body enveloped with large pink petals coming from under her feet.  
The two mans in front of her has their facial expressions turned to confusion.  
I don't blame them.  
I have seen this scene happening thousands of time on my 3DS screen…  
And even I am amazed of seeing it in person.

When the flower blooms, a pink dragon twice my size appears right in the middle of the barn.  
The peasants can't help pointing their pitch-fork at the manakete with their shaking knees, but it doesn't take much to scare them away.  
Nah rises on her two feet and looks down at the two mans.

"It's squashing time!" she roars.

With a scream, the guards flee the barn, running toward the village.  
Poor guys.  
I feel sorry for them.

"Hop on, uncle!"

"Alright!"

Without giving any thought, I hop on Nah's back.

And now that I gave it a thought, I can't help but feel reaaally guilt-ridden about it.

"Hang on!"

The young dragon starts running out of the barn.  
The rocking motion reminds me of the time I rode a horse when I was twelve years old.  
Only this time, the horse just scared two grown man away.  
And that horse is a dragon.  
And that dragon is my niece, somehow.  
And she's probably going to fly at any second no-  
Oh! There we go!  
Oh crap.  
Oh crap!  
OH CRAP!

"Oh crap…"  
"You okay, uncle?"  
"… Are we there yet?"  
"Ha ha! You're so funny!"

No seriously.

"Where are you taking me?" I shout at my… 'niece?'.  
"For now, far away from the angry villagers!"

Figured.  
I shyly take a peek down.  
Damn. We're already so high in the sky.  
But I can see some shadows holding torches and running in the same direction as us.  
But they stop just before entering the forest.  
Did they gave up on us?  
Well, since it's the night…  
And it's dark…  
And we're flyi-  
OH GEE WE'RE FLYING!  
This 'subtle' reminder makes me grab on Nah's neck again.

"I think they abandoned pursuit." I inform the young manakete.  
"Great! Now we can go to the rendezvous point!" she replies.

'Rendezvous point'?  
Whatever. The sooner I touch the ground the better.

At a low velocity of speed, preferably…


	3. Chapter 3 - How to Train Your Dragon

**Hoï matey~  
Chapter 3 is a go!  
In this part, you and Gim are gonna get some answers on what's going on.  
And you'll also meet another character that you weren't expecting to see this soon. :P**

 **By the by, a big thank you to the fanfic author Gone2GroudEX. Some years ago, I read his fanfic called "Asleep" (non-updated since 2015) while I was studying in Quebec City.  
My fanfic is HEAVILY inspired by his. From the writing to the "self-insertion functionalities". It won't be exactly the same and I want to avoid some complications that I could find in his story. Like, the tons of OCs that we can barely remember.  
Like I said in my first chapter, I will limit myself to 6 OCs : 4 of my friends, my future child and me.  
** **The thought of creating childrens for EACH of my friends sounded like a given, but since most of them will marry a wife that already have a child by default, I decided to only make one for myself.**

 **If eventually I find out that 6 OCs isn't enough, maybe I'll create some more... we'll see.**

 **Thus, it's show time!**

* * *

My feet finally touches the ground.  
Nah landed in the middle of a small grassy field near a cliff.  
Which is…

"So, that's the rendezvous point?" I ask my draconic niece.  
"Not exactly" she answers.

She crouches forward and covers her head with her manakete's wings.  
What is she-? Oh!  
She's transforming back!  
Her scaly draconic skin turns to giant pink petals and the flower blossoms with Nah standing in the middle.  
She shakes her head and looks at me with a smile.  
So. All that happened, huh?

"Thanks a lot, Nah. And great job out there."

Her grin widens.

"Oh! That was nothing" she says shyly. "There, follow me."

I'ma SO gonna pat her on the head one of these days.

She walks past me and toward the cliff.  
Or more precisely, toward a large rock.  
And I follow her.

Once behind the rock, I see a big hole hidden.  
It's not too big, but subtle enough.  
Nah crawls in first and I follow.  
It doesn't seems to be a problem for Nah because of her small stature.  
But I stand at above six feet and four inches tall…  
So, the crawling thing is a bit more demanding in my case.

I see my niece standing back on her feet in front of me.  
Huzzah.  
I was just getting used to the hole's constricted conduct.

"Mission complete!" I hear her say out loud.

Phew!  
I stretch out my arms in the air and look at my surroundings.

"… Woah…"

I can't help but being amazed at what I see.  
The whole structure is made of rock.  
It's like a single room with an opened gap through the cliff, toward the ocean.  
I can see that the rock structure hasn't been worked, so this place has probably been carved by nature itself.  
It reminds me of 'Argun Drewniana Stopa's' forge in the 'Thorgal' comic books.  
But instead of a forge, a simple camp settlement has been disposed around.  
Two back-packs, a blazing campfire, a Severa, a bunch of blankets and-

"You sure took your time!"  
"Gyeh!"

I jump back and-

"Ow!"

… hit my head on the ceiling of the cave  
Okay.  
Note number one.  
The ceiling here is lower than I anticipated.  
Note number two.  
I am facing TWO children of the future.  
Nah and…  
A raven-haired Severa.

The daughter of Lon'qu, I take it.

My 'niece' walks toward the young warrior.

"Sorry, Severa. I had to wait for nightfall before I could sneak in the village, which took more time than I anticipated."  
"And because of that, the dinner is all cold now!"  
"Aw, don't worry. Food is still food no matter its temperature, right?"

Debatable.  
Anyway, time to feign ignorance.

"So, um… who's your friend, Nah?"

The young manakete turns toward me with a grin.

"This is Severa!" she happily answers. "She's here to assist me on my mission!"  
"Your… mission?"

Severa frowns her brows.

"I'm only here because staying at the base is WAY too boring!" she replies, bitterly.  
"I… see."

Wait. No.  
I DON'T see!  
What does she mean by "the base"?  
They have a base?  
Not that it's mentioned in the game or…  
Hold it!  
Objection!  
They can't have a base!  
All the children of the future were separated the moment they arrived in this time-line…  
Even Lucina appears only once Robin will wake up.

"Um, hellooo? Already spaced out?"

Oh! Right!  
Severa and stuff.

"I apologise" I say. "It's just that… I'm still very confused about what's going on right now…"  
"Well, you sure are lucky that we are here to enlighten your ignorance."

Rude.  
But to be expected, coming from Severa.  
My niece turns toward her.

"Severa! You know that he just arrived here last night! We were told that it would be expected."

The young lady warrior crosses her arm and turns her head away with a "mph!".  
That's when Nah crouches toward one of the bags in the cavern and pulls a scroll out of it.  
She then comes back to me and hands me the said scroll.

"Here! We were ordered to give you this once you were… well, 'secured'."

'Secured'…  
What am I?  
Some kind of high-valued package?  
In any case.  
I take the scroll in my hands.  
There's a red seal with a "BK" in its center.  
'BK'? 'BK' for what?  
'Burger King'?  
Anyway, I unfold the scroll…

 _"Dear Gim,_

 _Welcome to the royal Kingdom of Ylisse, old friend. If you are reading those lines, then it means that my young apprentices, Nah and Severa, have succeeded a part of their mission. To find you and secure you. The second part of their mission will be to train you in the art of combat.  
In the timeline we come from, your lack of training as a manakete was a huge part of your downfall. By spending time with Donnell and the villagers, you built your physical strength and stamina through the hard occupation of a farmer, but you never learned to fly or use your breath if only too late.  
With Nah, you will be able to fight like a true manakete and face the future challenges that you're already too familiar with._

 _On a side note…_

 _Don't even THINK about getting romantically close with either Nah or Severa._

 _Their fathers would probably kill you. And no, I'm not telling you who their fathers are, for they might not even be who you think they are._

 _As you might already know, those 'informations' are very dangerous in this world. And even though you may know a lot about the coming events, there are still some surprises that must be kept away from you so that the future of this timeline may keep a certain balance._

 _So, please. Do not bother my apprentices about the future, or their past. For your sake and theirs._

 _Until the day we meet,_

 _Your old friend,_

 _Lord Black Knight"_

… 'Lord Black Knight'?  
'Old Friend'?  
Am I supposed to know him?  
Or perhaps, I will meet him?  
I raise my head toward my niece and Severa.

"Who is Lord Black Knight?"

Just by mentioning it, the two young ladies crisp their lips and avoid my stare.  
Oh… is that a spoiler?

"We were ordered not to tell you." answers Severa.  
"Yeah…" continues Nah. "Lord Black Knight was specific that any information about the future should be kept to a minimal. Especially about his identity and… any of our parents or their children."

Yeah… figured.  
But still… that Black Knight… is he…?

"The Black Knight of legends? The one who fought Ike the Radiant Hero?"

Both Nah and Severa makes an 'X' with their forearms.

"Nope." they answer in unison.  
"Oh. Got it…"

Alright…  
In any case, if they won't tell me about anyone…  
As MUCH as it is BURNING my CURIOSITY.  
I might ask about the other important thing at hand.

"So, you girls are here to train me?"  
"Eyup!" my niece answers.  
"And for how long?"  
"According to Lord Black Knight, the townsfolks of the island will be raided by bandits in less than three months."  
"So, you're gonna train me for three months?"  
"Not exactly. Severa and I are going to train you to the best of our capabilities until we see you fit of continuing on your own."  
"Is there a problem with that?" Severa bitterly asks.  
"Huh… No, why?"  
"Mph! Nothing! I was expecting you to prefer a real soldier to teach you how to fight instead of two kids."

Sigh…  
Severa is tensed.  
Luckily, I am blessed with the patience to deal with her temper.  
… I just hope to have enough of that said patience for the next three months…  
I sit down on a rock, facing the young girls.

"Look. You girls have been through a lot. That I know as much. You have been living your life through fear, battles, survival… and I can barely imagine how it was."

Nah's expression turned to sadness as she looked at the floor.  
Severa kept staring at me with her jaw trembling.  
I try my best serene smile to ease them a bit.

"But now, you are here. In a peaceful and green Ylisse. It still has its share of brigands and wild animals, but the danger is little compared to what you have faced before."

Now that I think about it, I chuckle a bit.

"I might be older than you, but I am still the one who needs your help."

I point at the scroll.

"You girls are going to train me to be stronger than I was in your time. How could I reject that? I mean… of all the people that could help me, I am really glad that it is you two."

The cave turns to silence, except for the campfire's crackling noises.

"Uncle Gim…"

Nah is standing up. Tears are dropping from her eyes and her shoulders are shaking.

"Can we… really prevent all this?"

I raise my hand above her and pat her gently on the head.

"Together, we will."

Her eyes are over-flowing with tears. She passes her arms around my neck and hugs me as if she would never let me go.  
I… think I have a piece of dust in my eye…

I turn toward Severa, looking for her answer. But she's already walking toward the opening of the cliff with her arms crossed.

"Severa?"  
"You should both just eat and get to sleep" she answers. "We'll start the training very soon tomorrow, so you better get ready!"  
"… gotcha."

Severa is a good girl.  
She doesn't mean any harm when she gets stingy with people…  
But that's a self-defense mechanism she developed with time.  
If I want to gain her trust, I'll have to give her some space.  
Tonight is a night of tears and joy for these two child.

Our… children…

...

...

...

...

...

...

Oh crap.

...

Oh crap am I gonna be a father oh shit one or two kids but who's the mother WHO'S THE MOTHER OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Bridge Too Far

**Time skip!  
I didn't wanted to bother too much with the training between Gim, Nah and Severa, so let's just skip to the interesting stuff.  
**

 **Don't worry, I will add some flashbacks from those three months later in the story.  
**

 **I mean... it's not like maybe some INTERESTING stuff might have happened during these three months... huh? Huh? ;3**

 **Mmm... maybe I should change the rating to Mature...**

 **In any case! Enjoy the fourth chapter! And see you at its end!**

* * *

I'm proud to be a nerd.  
A geek.  
An otaku.  
Being all of those things allowed me to learn SO much about life.

Gurren Lagann thought me to believe in myself.  
Persona 4 allowed me to accept my differences.  
And Berserk…  
Taught me that sitting in the middle of a bridge could stop an entire army from moving forward.

Because, THAT'S happening right now.

The ruffians that we've been waiting for the last three months have finally arrived.  
… Two weeks earlier than expected.  
They're all here…  
Right in front of me.  
And here I am, sitting down in the middle of this bridge with the hood of my cape to cover my face.

The bridge is situated in the middle of the forest and there's a deep ravine right in its middle.  
Which means…  
If those guys want to pass through the forest without breaking their neck...  
They HAVE to pass this bridge.  
But a suspicious men is sitting in the way.

Is that a trap?  
Yes.  
Because the hooded person is me.  
And I'm a trained manakete that learned how to breathe fire balls.  
Or… well, something between flames and crystallised magic essen-  
… it's complicated.

Am I trying to waste their time?  
Yes.

While I am keeping the brigand's attention here, Severa is currently running toward the village to tell its habitants of the up-coming danger.

Also, my niece, Nah, is hiding behind a bush not too far from my position.

I told her to not move an inch until the moment I transformed.

Will that ruse change their mind of attacking the villagers without any kind of violence?

"Oï you!"

Unlikely.

"Ye be telling us what you are doing right in the middle o' tha' way!"

I can read the uncertainty in its voice.

"…"

"… Answah me! Now!"

Ok. The silent treatment seems to have done its job.  
Now I must speak to him...

And try not to provoke him.

"I am Gim…"  
"… uh. Wut?"

"… I am Gim. And I am a manakete."

… Silence.

"A… what now?"

"A manakete. Haven't you heard the legends?... A long time ago, the land used to be habited by different kind of folks. Animal-folks… Bird-folks… and… Dragon-folks."

"…"

"A manakete is a dragon-folk. Immortal beings that can transform into gigantic dragons that roam the sky and breath fire."  
"You're… he's jast bluffin'!"  
"Then perhaps a demonstration is in order."

I barely put my hands on my knees to help myself up that I can hear the brigands stepping back with a gasp of panic.  
I grin.  
And I make sure that they can see it.

"Oï, Roddick…" one of the brigand says. "What if he says the truth? We… We can't faght no dragons!"  
"Are yeh still believing in those stupid fairy tales!? He's only one man! One stinkin' bloody liar! And even if he was a stupid dragon, we got him outnumbe'd!"

… He's right.  
There are at least a dozen man.  
Right now, even with Nah, we are questionably at a disadvantage.  
I mean, I know that I'm a dragon.  
I know that my skin is stronger than the rags those bandits are wearing.  
But…  
I never fought a real battle at full strength before.  
What if I-

"Oh I've had enagh!"

Crap.

"Ye be out o' our way! Or else we'll gut yah right where you' standin!"

The bandit walks toward me with his axe.  
Wait. 'Standing'?

"But… I'm not standing. I'm sitting."

…..

That was f***ing stupid.  
The stupidest thing I could say was the stupidest joke.  
Hell. Calling it a 'joke' would be an insult in itself.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

…. And yet…  
All the brigands, except their chief, are laughing uncontrollably.  
Roddick's face turns red.  
Out of embarrassment or anger, I can't tell.  
He turns toward his men…

"YOU BIGGOTIN' IDIOTS ARE GONNA SHUT YER MOUTH!"

Exposing his back wide open to me.  
Okay. Opportunity attack, roll initiative!

I raise the dragon stone that I kept hidden in my hand all along over my head.  
I can see the bandits changing their expression from laughter to disbelief before my view gets obstructed by the giant pink petals that are engulfing me from under my feet.

Okay.

The next part is…  
Peculiar.  
How do I describe the feeling of turning into a dragon with a dragon stone?

At first, I thought it would be excruciating, but really, it's not.  
Although…

Every bones in my body are being stretched, amplified and remodeled.  
My organs are morphing.  
My eyes are now pointing sideways instead of up front.  
Scales are growing everywhere over my skin.  
My nails are expending and turning into claws.  
Oh.  
And those HUGE WINGS are growing from my back.  
This whole metamorphosis would seem painful in any evil-horror-mad-scientist kind of scenario.  
But, it just feels like…

Diving.

Like, diving from a really high spot and hitting the water.  
Except that the water is warm and soft.  
And then, that same water is flowing through my veins, reaching my heart…

And pulling out the passion that is inside.

The will to fight.

The will to protect.

The will to crush my enemies.

The will to help my friends.

This passion is shaping my body into the mightiest of legendary creatures.

…

Yeah. That all sounds really poetic.  
But you know.  
It's that poetry that turns me into a friggin' dragon.  
So…

Shove your sass up your ass.  
I'm a mother-f***ing dragon!

My wings shatter the giant flower and I arise from over the ground.  
When I lower my head toward those PATHETIC MORTAL SCUMS.  
He heh… Just kidding.  
I see that their expression changed from disbelief to terror.  
Well, I might just use that fear to my advantage.  
And what one-liner could I used that made so many people poop their pants back in my days?  
Oh yes.

Classic.

"I AM SINISTAR. I HUNGER! RUN! RUN!"

Holy crap! It works and I can't tell you how hard it is not to laugh right now!  
Some brigands are running away in the opposite direction.  
Other falls on their butt.  
Few others are paralysed, pointing their weapon at me.  
And the leader, Roddick, has is jaw wide open.

'Opportunity Attack'.

I sky-dive at the leader, who is just realising what's going on.

"OÏ! A-AWAY WITH YEH, MONSTAH!"

He grasps his steel axe, swinging it behind his back, ready to hit me in the face.  
Anticipating his movement, I land sooner than expected and at the same time that he's attacking where my skull was supposed to be, I crouch, spin on my four feet and hit Roddick's legs with my tail.

As he realises that he's about to eat the bridge's plank, I'm jumping back in the air, charging my throat with draconic essence.

"RAAAAH!"

I spit my blue crystal breath at Roddick which makes him roll back to the feet of his men.  
The brigands gaze are changing between me and their leader with uncertainty.

I fall on my feet, cover my body with my wings and in a light shattering sound, I take back my human-form.  
I pull-off the hood from over my head to reveal my dark-green hair and pointy ears.

Just to make these guys finally realise that they're not dealing with a simple human.  
… in case the dragon-transformation-sequence wasn't enough.

With my head facing straight, I look down at Roddick.  
He's wounded as if he had been hit by a car.

…

Crap.  
Did- Did I do that?  
I wounded someone…

I mean...  
I never injured anyone like that before...

* * *

Earlier this morning…

\- Good heavens! We have walked for so long that if we go any further, we might reach the end of the world and fall through the nothingness!

\- Hey, scruffy! Stop acting all wimpy and get your butt walking!

\- But my lady, my noble legs cannot appeal this exercise any longer…  
\- And yet, the other two men have been walking all the way from Ylisstol in full-plated armor and you don't hear them complain.

\- I beg your pardon? What "other two men" are you reffering to? There is only you, me and my good frien-  
\- She's referring to me, sir.

\- GODS! Wher- How on blood and earth? Have you been following us all this time?  
\- Y-… Yes, sir.

\- To conceal your presence, even while wearing this towering armor of steel! You have a gift, my lad.

\- It's… uh… nothing to be proud of, really…  
\- 'n any case, t'seems that we reached the ocean. I can smell the salty water from here.

\- Indeed. That fragrance… So, Cirus, my good friend and loyal servant! Do we seem to have attained our quested destination?

A man wearing the huge blue-stripped armor of a knight stands in front of the three Shepards while starring at the ocean. His lightly-curled hair have a dark-blue color and so does his short beard.  
He stabs the ground with his lion-face-shaped tower-shield, rests his hammer on his shoulder and turns toward the noble with an amused expression on his face.

\- We have, Virion. And stop calling me your servant!

CIRUS  
"SERVES THE GREATER GOOD! (the greater good)"

* * *

 **Eyup! This is the first character introduction, Cirus.**

 **I'll keep this formula for each of my friends that I'll introduce to the story.**  
 **Expect Cirus to appear in the next chapter. :)**

 **And yes.**

 **That was a "Hot Fuzz" reference. It's his favorite movie.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Enter the Dragon

**Ahoy mateys~**

 **Do you know what I like about Fire Emblem Awakening?  
"Robin".  
Or to be more precise, the "Player via Game Concept of Robin".  
**

 **If I ask you, who's the protagonist of FEA, most would probably say that it's Robin.  
But, hear my opinion for a moment...**

 **Who is on the game's art box?  
Which character appears in most cut-scenes?  
WHO is "the guy with the sword"? (If the term isn't self-explanatory enough, I'll talk about it in another chapter, promise. :) )**

 **Chrom and Lucina.**

 **Robin is a very important character indeed, but he is not the protagonist.  
This story is about the drama of a prince becoming a king, with the responsibility to save his kingdom and the world with the help of his daughter from the future.**

 **Robin is a witness. Just like the way the player is a witness.**

 **And I'm fine with that.  
** **Why?  
Because Robin isn't TOO fleshed out. He is noble, smart, kind, open-minded, but he doesn't possess too many characteristics to be the main character.  
But most importantly, he's not too fleshed-out so that the player can see himself enough in Robin's boots.  
The "SUPER-DUPER-AND-SO-ORIGINAL" concept of "amnesia" helps that connection too, since, just like Robin, we have no idea what the hell is going on.**

 **Which is the "mistake" of Fates.**

 **In Fire Emblem Fates, the protagonist IS too fleshed-out.  
From the very beginning, Corrin is that character that spent his/her whole life in a dark castle. Thus, he tends to be VEEEEEERY naive to his/her surroundings.**

 **Of course, he/she evolves quickly through the story and... perhaps TOO quickly.**

 **But really, I can't talk much about Corrin since I didn't finished a single one of the Fates games.  
**

 **All in all, I am not saying that Corrin is a bad character. I actually like her a lot (Yes, HER. I'm not a fan of Male!Corrin) and she is in my main team in Fire Emblem Heroes.  
All I'm saying is that in Awakening, I was able to portray myself as Robin. ****I was able to feel like I was a part of the story without being the main focus.**

 **Just like what I'm doing with this story.**

 **The focus of this fanfiction is me, of course, but I'm just a part of the grand scheme.  
This story focuses on a witness instead of the "main hero".**

 **In the end, all I wanna say is...**

 **Never before have I felt like a part of a video game more than by playing Fire Emblem Awakening.**

 **But enough talk!  
I know that you're just here to read about a guy having short existential crisis on the battle-field. :P**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. : And no, CD123505. I cannot marry Nowi. Nah doesn't have my hair color.**

* * *

I've never hurt anyone physically before.  
Not on purpose anyway…  
I remember slapping a girl when I was twelve, but she had one of those bitchy attitude.  
After all the bullying, my hand moved on its own.

In any case…  
The actual situation isn't comparable.

I train wrecked a guy with my dragon breath.

It would sound way funnier in my head if it didn't actually happened.  
This is bad…  
Through my many months of training with Nah and Severa, I thought I would be ready to take a person's life…  
And I was wrong.

They're just bad guys…

Right?...

I…

Don't want to…

'Sparing an enemy is a luxury we can't afford.'

Shut up…

'In this world, it's killed or be killed.'

Shut up!

'The flesh of the weak is the food of the strong.'

SHUT UP!

I raise my head with anger.

"Leave this island, now!" I say. "Or else, I- I'll be forced to kill you."

… crap.  
I stuttered.

And Roddick seems to have noticed it.  
He's heavily breathing, with scratches and burnt skin here and there…  
And yet, he gets back on his feet without much difficulty.  
He spits on the ground and stares at me with a menacing smile.

"A yellow-belly…"

Crap.

"Is that all that yah got, yellow-belly?" he asks with a taunting voice. "Impressive magic trick, but t'is fire couldn't even cook mah breakfast!"

He turns toward his men and yells at them.

"He's all barkin' and no bites! Kill him!"

The raiders hesitate, but then charge at me with their swords and axes.  
Crap… they're here for my head.

I rise my dragon stone again and get enveloped in my flower petals.

Well. This is it.

No holding back.

If I can't do this…

… how am I supposed to…

… join the Shepards?

"RAAAAAAAAH!"

The flower explodes in front of the brigands and-

Flying axe.

A flying axe planted itself in my right shoulder.  
Hell. I thought it would hurt way more than thaaaAAA-

"AAAAAARGH!"

Shit! It hurts like friggin' hell!

I'd turn my head to check my wound, but the brigands are getting way to close for comfort.  
Who the hell threw that axe?

"Roddick…"

The bastard is laughing hard and loud, mocking me…

I'm coming for you, asshole.

"Yaaaaah!"

I spit a fireball at the first guy coming at me.  
He pulls his head down and the brigand behind him gets it right in the face.  
Ignoring his unfortunate partner, the guy charging at me raises his sword over his head.  
I jump at him with a boost from my wing and left-elbow him right in the chest.  
I push him on the ground and step on him with my back feet to jump at the next guy.  
I shoot a fireball at him.  
He blocks it with his shield, but the impact knocks him off the bridge.  
Next is-

FWOOSH!

… fool me once. Shame on you.  
But if you thought that that whole sneakily-throw-another-axe-at-me would work again, Roddick, you a- oh shoot.

Two brigands armed with axes are having a swing at me.

I dodge the swing on the right, but the one on the left hits one of my wings.

Still unpleasant.

"KUH!"

I swing my tail at the one who hit me, but he jumps back to avoid it.  
Not missing this opportunity, his partner attacks.  
My arm moves on its own and I block the axe with my forearm.  
Hey, not the brightest idea, but it's either that or my neck.

I am grateful to have my skin covered with scales…  
Or else, I wouldn't have a hand anymore.

'A hand'?

Wasn't someone supposed to give me a hand right now?

I push the ground with my wings and lift off the ground, out of the axe's range.  
Ow! My left wing!  
Bear with it!  
Turn around!

… where's Nah?

I told her to join the fight as soon as I transformed…

Why isn't she-

"GUH."

That was my right wing…

An arrow is sticking through it…

I'm falling.

CRACK!

My heavy draconic body breaks some planks from the bridge.

Shit…  
Now, I'm the one who's train-wrecked...

And I'm stuck too.  
My wings cannot deploy either…

I raise my head toward my assailants and they're getting closer.

They're safely walking towards me, so...

I transform into my human form again.

And fall through the planks.

OW!

There was another plank of wood under the bridge…

And I fell right on it…  
On my back…

That's a visit to the chiropractor for sure…

"The dragon fell through the bridge, Roddick!"

Oh yeah…  
Fire Emblem…

I don't think they have chiropractors here…

"I CAN BLOODY SEE THAT, YOU IDIOT! GET HIM!"

Through the hole I raise my head and see the two guys with the axes staring at me.

"But… how?" one of the two asks.

"Leave it to me!"

A third men shows its face, bends its bow and aims for my head.  
Oh no…  
I can't move…

"WAIT! STOP!"

Huh?

Roddick just yelled at its men again…

Why? They were just about to get rid of me!

"… I think we got quite tha' treasure here."

Eh?

The archer and the two axe warrior steps aside and their leader pops out his head from the hole.  
He's looking at me with a smile…

"Would not be a shame to kill a dragon? Just imagine tha' fortune we coul' gathah out of him…"

… wait.  
Just like Nowi?

"Pull him out o' ther'. We leave the islan'."

"But, what about the village, Roddick?" one of the man asks.

"FORGET THE BLOODY VILLAGE! That thing is gonn' make us SO rich, we'll be living like lords for tha' res' of our days!"

…  
At least I can see the bright side…  
The village is spared…

TCHAK!

"AAARGH!"

A body is falling on the bridge.

"H-Hey! Y'all leave that mister-the-dragon alone!"

….  
DONNEL!?  
THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?

DID- DID HE JUST IMPALED SOMEONE?

OH MY GOSH!

Wait.

Donnel just saved me.

I…

"YOU STUPID SQUIRT!"

One of Roddick's man is angry…  
I can hear him charge at the farmer-boy.

Shit.  
My body is nothing but pain right now…  
But I can't leave Donnel like this…  
He got one guy, but he stands no chance against the other three…

Must… rise… again!

I grasp my dragon stone...

Filling my mind with determination, I can feel the energy of the sphere coursing through my being.  
Let's use that energy to ignore the pain, shall we?

I swiftly climb my way back on the bridge.  
My wings aren't in the right shape to fly, but I can still use them to climb and propel myself off the bridge's hole.

"GRAAAAAAAAH!"

I see my targets.  
The two axe fighters and the archer just turned their head toward me.  
I charge at them and spit a fire ball at the archer.

I break his bow and the man gets the sphere right in his tummy.

"URK!"

One down.  
Two to go.

You won't kill him.  
LEAVE HIM ALONE.

I jump at one of the two brigand left.  
He swings his axe at me and gets me right in the ribs.

"Ha ha!" he exclaims. "I got ya-"

I look at him straight in the eyes.  
Unfazed.  
His mouth his shaking, with no words coming out.

I dragon-punch him in the neck and a big cracking noise is heard around us.

…

Shit.

That was…

As I transform back into my human-form, I look at Donnel.

He's bleeding on both arms.  
His spear is sticking through the last brigand's torso who's unconscious on the floor.

And behind me…

Donnel's second spear is stuck right in Roddick's heart.

…

Wow…

We did it…

I walk toward Donnel…  
Rectification.

My body falls on the bridge like a pretty butterfly on a daisy flower in the middle of spring.  
Loudly.

"Mister-the-dragon!"

My body is nothing but pain.  
I'm pressing my hand over my bleeding side as I'm lying on the floor.

Speaking hurts my ribs.

"Hey Donnel… W'sup?"

The farmer boy crouches in front of me.

"Y- Y'all right?"

"All in a day's work…"

I laugh lightly.  
Ow. Ow. Ow.

"What in hell's bazin' were yah doin'?"

Heh… Good question.  
Wait. Actually…

"What are YOU doing here? I'm grateful for the rescue and all, but…"

"I was on mah way for some deer-hunting…. Then I heard the ruckus."

…

"You saved my life."

The villager's face turns red as he shakes his head.

"A- A' didn't do nothin', dragon-sir!"  
"No. Seriously. If it wasn't from you, I was about to set my way for the slave market… I owe you my life."

Donnel laughs nervously.  
And then his face turns white.  
Okay, now what?...

"Aaaaaaaaw, come on!"

They're back.

The brigands that I scared off earlier.

They came back.  
Wow… I sure scared a lot of them.

"R- Roddick!? HE KILLED RODDICK!"

"LET'S GET HIM!"

Wow.

For a bunch of pussies, they seem pretty determined now…

"Donnel… run."

I turn my head toward the farmer boy, but he's flat-out paralysed by fear.

"DONNEL!"

Nothing. He's not moving!

I turn my head once again toward the charging brigands.

… crap.

Just as I was wondering how we were about to get out of this one, a guy wearing a huge blue-stripped armor jumps in front of me.  
Our savior…

Wait, but he alone cannot stop this whole gang by himself!  
And yet, he stops the charge right in its track.  
How does he even do tha-

"LET'S PUSH THEM BACK, KELLAM!"

"READY WHEN YOU ARE!"

…

…

…

Who?

'Kellam'?  
Who's Kellam?

Wait what!?

Another knight just appeared beside the other one!  
And I recognise that one! It's…!

'Kellam', right?

What the hell is going on!?  
Is this a joke!?  
Even I am affected by Kellam's lack of presence!?  
This is ridiculous!

Efficiently enough, the two knights push the brigands back and starts hitting them with their weapon.

I then hear the whistling sound of arrows flying over my head.

Is that… Virion?

Great…

The Sheperds have answered the letter I sent them months ago.

Perfect timing…

The last surviving brigands fled.  
Again.

I'm trying my best right now not to faint…  
But it's getting harder by the minute…

" _Bon! J'pense pas qu'y risquent de revenir!_ " (Good! I don't think they'll come back!)

…  
Huh?

" _J'veux bin 'crère' que t'es un dragon, mais c'tait pas mal risqué ton affaire._ " (I want to believe that you're a dragon, but that stuff was pretty risky.)

I know that voice…  
I hear Virion behind me.

"Cirus. That language… is that fellow the author of the letter that was sent to us?"

'Cirus'…

I only know one guy with that alias…

" _Charles?_ "

The blue-stripped knight looks at me with a huge grin.

"Yo!"

Okay… I'm fading out…

" _Quessé qu'tu fouts icitte?..._ " (The hell you doing here?)

...


	6. Chapter 6 - Friends from the Other Side

"Uncle Giiim!"

"Mmmmm…"

"Rise and shine! Breakfast is ready."

"Bhmhfffhmmmmh…"

"… Uncle, you stayed up late again?"

"Mhmh…"

"Ah… I know that writing is one of your hobby, but you should learn to stop at an adequate time."

"Mmm… but I was on a roll…"

"Pathetic! Do you really think that you're on a vacation? IT'S MORNING PRACTICE TIME, DUMMY!"

"Wait! Severa! Not the bucket of water!"

"The bucket of whaa-AAAAAH!"

"AAAH! SEVERA STOP!"

OW!  
The sudden movements are painful…  
And... I'm not wet.  
But I'm hurt pretty much everywhere.  
Huh? Bandages?

Where are Nah and Severa?  
Not around…

Where am I?  
Not in the cave…

WHERE am I?  
In some sort of old rustic room…

…

…

Okay. My mind HAS rebooted. 

The brigands attacked.  
I stopped them.  
With the help of Donnel.  
More came.  
And then Charles arrived.

And I passed out.

…

And then… CHARLES, one of my BEST BUDDY, from REALITY, and NOT THE FIRE EMBLEM GAME, came just RIGHT OUT OF NOWHERE, and RAMPAGED HIS WAY THROUGH A BUNCH OF BRIGANDS and SAVED OUR LIVES.

"Charles?"

I look at my surroundings and no one's around.

Beside my head, there's a piece of bread, a jar and an empty cup.

… I am famished.

I reach for the piece of brea- ow ow ow!

… I slowly reach for the piece of bread and bite it.  
Aaah… food.

While munching, I slowly sit up and stand on my feet.

I pick up the jar and smell its content.  
Water.

I stare at the cup sitting on the table…

…

Screw the cup.

Gulp gulp gulp…

Phew! I'm alive!  
I emptied the jar, but I'm still thirsty.  
And, that loaf of bread won't be enough to lay down my appetite.

Okay… if I move slowly, walking shouldn't be a problem.

… good.

Once outside, I can see the starry night sky.  
I'm in the village.  
It's been a while since the last time I was here.  
Not good memories… 

I can hear some music and people cheering.

There seems to be a huge campfire in the middle of the village.  
… well, if that's where the party's at…

Making my way between the houses, I reach the middle of the village.

They seem to be having a feast.  
Just like at the end of each Asterix comic books.  
Men, women and children are all eating, dancing and singing.  
Eh… this all look really nice.

"LOOK! HE'S HERE!"

Oh jeez.

One of the men just noticed my presence.

Now they're all looking at me…

"THE DRAGON MAN!"

Everyone is cheering.

Which is very different from what occurred last time.

Most of them are rising from their seats to applaud me.  
Some other villagers are running toward me with joyous expressions.

Two men lifts me up on their shoulder.

The sudden gesture hurts, but there's way too much enthusiasm in the air for me to show it.

"Dragon man!"  
"All hail the Dragon Man!"

I participated in many shows before.  
Have been praised for my theatrical performances.

But this… is a bit too much.

Embarrassing, even?

… no.

It's not embarrassing.  
I fought for those people.

And this is their way of showing their gratitude.  
… I'm speechless.

The two men drop me on a chair alongside the whole table.  
As I look around me, I can see Donnel's father and the elder on the opposite side of the table.

A hand is grasping my shoulder.

I look up.

"'Sup!"

It's Charles!

" _Oh mon est-_ " (Son of a b-)

I stand up again, grab his hand and pass my arm around his neck for a bro-hug.

"The hell are you doing here!?" I ask him.

"Right back at you!... but not now."

We break our embrace.

He nods at me with a smile and I nod back.  
The "out-of-this-world" subject should be tackled in privacy only.

I look past Charles' shoulder and see other familiar faces.  
Virion and Sully are standing behind him.

"O-Oh. Hell- Hello!"

I mustn't forget to pretend that I don't know who they are.

"Greetings, my good lad and friend of Cirus!" says Virion in his usual theatrical manner of speaking. "It is good to finally meet you up on your feet."

"A pleasure to meet you, too." I answer. "The name is Gim."

"And I am Virion. Lord Virion. Archer extraordinaire and commander of this jolly group-"  
"Hey there! 'name's Sully. Nice to see that you didn't kicked the bucket out there."  
"Um… m-miss Sully, I wasn't done with my introduction…"  
"Then quit strolling around and get to the point! Gods!"

I chuckle at the interaction.  
I am unable to hide my joy at meeting more Fire Emblem characters.

"Ahem."

Charles subtly coughs at me while making a head gesture behind me.  
As I turn around, I jump off my seat.  
Kellam waves at me.

"Hi… It's good to see you awake… and… you finally noticed me."  
"I-I'm sorry!" I say with embarrassment. "I didn't noticed you, it m-must be the fatigue."  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm used to being forgotten."

Ouch.  
I turn toward my friend, Charles.

"How do you do that!?" I whisper.

And by "do that", I mean "don't forget his presence all the time".

He answers with a chuckle and turn its attention at the village elder, who just stood up with a cup in his hand.

"My friends. Tonight, we celebrate the valour of our heroes. A raid of bandits stormed the beach this morning. If it hadn't been for the intervention of our good Dragon Man and the Shepards, I can scarcely imagine what our village would have become."

I do.  
Charles's stare is telling me that he does too.

"May The Lady Naga ever smile to you all. Please, eat and drink to your heart's content! This is the least we can do. Hail!"

"HAIIIL!"

And the feast takes back from where it left off.  
A plate filled with all sorts of meats is dropped before my eyes.  
Holy crap…  
That's a lot of fat!  
I turn toward Charles, who's already armed with a chicken drumstick in one hand and a beer stain in the other.  
He sure seems used to the medieval table manners.

Ah and screw it.

I grab a piece of ham and chomp through it with my teeth.

…  
It's exquisite.  
I think I never ate such delicious juicy meat in my whole life.

The night went on.  
While the townsfolks were celebrating, Charles and I eventually walked away from the festivities.

Virion and Sully nodded to us as we left our seats.

… I wonder how much Charles told them about me.  
Or… about anything in general.

Well, now is the perfect time to ask.  
But he's the first to break the silence.

"I was really surprised when I read the letter you sent to the Shepards."

I chuckle.

"And I would have never believed that you would receive it."

"Mh-mm!"

"So… how did you get here?"

He pauses for a second and lets out a long sigh.

"I woke up in a lake while wearing a full-plated armor."

"… Woah. That's inconvenient."

"You bet! I thought I was going to drown! Thankfully, Virion saw me when I reached the surface."

"Virion saved your life?"

"Something like that. I mean, after getting me out of the water, he brought me to his mansion. I became one of his personal guards and then we… had to leave."

Oh yeah. Virion did flee his homeland for… "political" reasons.

"We arrived at Ylisstol two months ago, we joined the ranks of the Shepards, and now, here we are!"

Charles stares at me with a smile as I chuckle again.  
I mean, not at his story.  
I'm still flabbergasted at the fact that he is here, with me, in the world of Fire Emblem Awakening.

"So, how about you?"

Me?  
Ouh boy.  
Where do I start?

"I heard that you stole a couple of apples three months ago."

Bulls-eye.

"Ha ha! Yeah. I messed up my reputation pretty much from day one… I was branded a thief… and a monster…"

Ouuuh. Edgy.  
Charles put his serious face on.

"They told me that you escaped… with the help of another manakete."

… Oh crap! Yeah, Nah!  
But…

"Uuum… I… don't know if I should tell you…"

My friend stares at me with "That" smile.

Charles does "That" smile when he's analysing someone.

Pretty useful to see into other people's bullshit.  
Or, in my case, to figure out what I'm not telling.

"It was Nah, huh?"

Crap!

"Shhhh!"

I'm putting my finger on my mouth and scan my surrounding to make sure that nobody is around.

… The coast is clear.

"No spoilers."

"… Right."

And then it hit me.

Nah and Severa didn't showed up in the battle.  
Where were they?...

… Are they?...

"Guillaume?"

I stare at Charles with a terrified expression.

"The girls!..."

"The… girls?"

I turn toward the forest and start runni-

Grass.

Ow!

"What the hell, Guillaume!?"

I forgot for a moment that I was hurt mostly everywhere on my body.

But… I have to get back to the cave!

"Charles. Help me!"

"… Help you what?"

"The cave… I must go to the hidden cave."

It took us a while to get there.

You know… with me being twenty-five percent disabled.

It was even harder to squeeze in the passage to access the cave.

But we both got inside.

And to my horror…

"Girls?"

There was nothing left.

The camp site had been dismantled.

All that was left was the campfire.  
As I pass the back of my hand over the ashes, I could notice the lack of warmth from it.

The girls left this morning.

Probably while I was fighting Roddick's men…

They probably knew that the Shepards were coming today…

…

So they left…

Me…

…

I feel Charles' hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, man?"

Aw crap.

I'm crying.

"They left… They left… already…"

"Nah AND Severa?..."

I nod at my friend.

I'm sitting on the edge of the cave opening.

The starry sky and the ocean is a view that I never got tired of watching.

Even after three months.

"They trained me to become a better manakete. Because apparently, in the future they came from, I didn't learned early enough to use my full draconic capacities."

Charles was silent as he studied the inside of the cave.

"So. Where are they now?"

Good question.

…

Wait. Didn't Severa metionned-

"The base?"

"… 'The base'?"

"Severa mentioned that they had a base somewhere."

"You mean… where the future children are gathering?"

"Something like that, yes."

"But… how would they know that?"

"Know what?"

"How would they know WHERE to find a safe and secret place to stay? Here in the present? And, actually, how the hell would THEY know that they were about to get sent in the past!?"

…

"Lord Black Knight."

Charles stares at me, confused.

"'Lord Black Knight'? From Radiant Dawn?"

I cross my arms like an "X".

"I was told that it wasn't the case… The girls didn't told me anything about him, but I could come to some deductions…"

"… Like what?"

"… Lord Black Knight knows about the future… He knows about the spoilers… and he knows about the… 'Shipping'."

Charles is confused again.

"The shipping?"

"You know… the supports between characters. Just like… in the video game."

My friend's eyes widened.

"So you mean… the Black Knight is… someone from reality?"

The cave goes into silence.  
Only the waves crashing on the rocks below are heard.

"Someone from reality… that lived the bad ending… and came back in the present…"

Man…

I've been through a lot lately…  
And yet, this is only the beginning.

I turn toward my friend with a grin.

"Let's get back to the village."

And he grins back while lending me his hand to help me up.

"Yeah. The others will worry."

The Base

"You are back."

Laurent is standing in the middle of the corridor, greeting Nah and Severa.

"I assume that your quest has been fruitful?"

"Yeah…" answered the raven-hair girl.

The young mage stares at both girls while adjusting his glasses.

"You claim success and yet, you both wear distressed figures."

"Oh shut it, Laurent!"

Severa shoves Laurent out of her way with a hit of her shoulder. She does everything she can to hold her tears in before entering her room and slamming the door shut.

Laurent adjusts his glasses once again.

"… How discomposing."

"It's okay", answers Nah with tears dripping from her eyes. "We left Uncle… Gim… the morning the Shepards arrived on the island. I'm sure that the brigand weren't a big deal to them."

"Mm. Aptly put, then. I shall inform our Lord right away of the consequences of your triumph. You may rest in your chamber in the immediate time."  
"Thanks, Laurent."

The young mage turns on himself and starts heading toward the opposite side of the corridor.

"Oh wait!" exclaims Nah. "Where is 'Big Sis'? I… have so much to tell her."

Laurent turns toward Nah.

"She left for a most imperative assignment, just before your coming."  
"Wha-? Already? What for?"

Laurent adjusts his glasses once more.

"To bring back Lucina."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Dragoon Descends

**Ahoï!**

 **It's only after I published the sixth chapter that I realise that I forgot to write an intro.  
Well, here's some news/updates.  
It saddens me to say that it might take me more time to release the new chapters from now on.  
You see, I started to write this fanfic back in November 2015. I just took my sweet time to release it here on FanFiction dot Net.  
The only thing right now that keeps me motivated at writing this story is by playing Fire Emblem Heroes…**

 **At least now, we get to the part of the story where we'll meet more of the characters of Awakening.  
We'll probably meet another one of my friend in chapter 9, but I make no promises.**

 **Anyway, I hope once again that you'll enjoy this chapter!  
Some… Mysteries will arise. :3**

* * *

The earth is quaking.

The forest is burning.

And I'm seeing lava with my own eyes for the first time in my life.

Can you guess what's happening?

Indeed!

The portal between the future and the present just opened!

Cirus, Virion, Sully, Donnel and me have just arrived on the too familiar scenery.

Well… to me and Cirus, it is familiar.

Of course, our surrounding is pretty similar to what people would call the apocalypse, but to my close friend and me, it means something entirely different.

We are finally going to meet Chrom, Robin, Lissa, Frederick and Lucina, aka Marth!

While we are making our way through the burning area, I can barely hide my smile.

"So," I sarcastically ask Virion. "Is it always THIS hot in Ylisse?"

Virion is smiling, but I can see the distress in his expression.

"This country isn't renowned for its peculiar weather, I'm afraid. Lady Sully?"

The cavalier has a concerned expression.

"There has been no known report of an earthquake in a hundred years. So, no. This is not your typical weather."

I turn behind me to check if Donnel is still following.

"Hey Donnel! You okay, buddy?"

The farmer boy is looking at me with a pale face.

"Wh-Wha' in tarnation is happening!?"

"Don't worry too much! Stay close to us and nothing TOO bad should happen to you!"

Then, I spot something on the left corner of my eye, twenty meters away from the group…

Hey… I recognise that robe.

A robe made of dark, purple and gold.

With white pants, brown boots.

And a hoodie over its head…

It's Robin!

And… there's something behind him…

And it's not Frederick…

And it possesses red glowing ey- Oh shit it's a Risen.

I turn toward Cirus.

" _J'vais sauver l'tactitien!_ " (I'll go save the tactician!)

Cirus answers with a confused look, but I am already holding my dragon stone.

Once changed, I fly between the trees to catch up with Robin.

He doesn't seem to have noticed the Risen holding a bow.

I won't have the time to shoot a fire ball at it before he takes a shot.

So… plan B.

"Look out!"

I charge at the tactician with my arms opened.

"KYAAAAAH!"

…

…

…

'Kyah?'

I swiftly grab Robin with my arms around her chest, pick her off the ground and take her away as I hear an arrow whistling right over my head.

I turn my back to the ground and slide on the grass until a shrubbery stops our track.

So… about that "kyah"…

"WHAT IS THAT!? A DRAGON!? STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Hunh.

It's Female Robin.

She's pushing me and punching at my chest just like someone who's violently knocking at a door.

I thought Robin was the kind of person that would always stay calm and collected no matter the situation…

But yeah. I guess anyone would lose their cool after being hugged out of nowhere by a dragon.

Unfazed by the tactician's hand-to-hand assault, I turn my attention again to the Risen archer.

Oh crap, he's reloading fast.

I grab Robin again and turn around to protect her from the imminent arrow.

I drop her on the floor as I feel the sting getting stuck in the flesh of my back.

I roar in pain and it becomes clear to the tactician that my intention was to protect her all along.

"Zap him…"

Robin sounds surprised.  
Maybe she wasn't expecting a dragon to talk…

But now is not the time!

"ZAP HIM!"

She finally clicks.

She spins besides me and grab her yellow tome in her hand.

"Wrong move!"

A lightning bolt flies out of her hand and hits the Risen right in the chest.

His body convulses and he falls in a bush.

Phew!

That's one.

I get enveloped by my wings which shatter in pink petals, revealing my normal form.

"Nice sho- Argh!"

Ow. Arrow.

As I fall on a knee, Robin grabs me by the shoulder.

"A- Are you okay?"

"Heh heh… It's just one arrow. I got penetrated by worst…"

Innuendo!

… Which Robin seems to completely ignore.

"I'll take you to Lissa" she says anxiously. "She'll know how to get that arrow out."

Or perhaps, she doesn't know what an innuendo is…

As she grabs me up, I hear a deep sound through my feet.

Like the ground is shaking.

"Wait. You hear that?" I ask the tactician.

"Hear… what?"

Here it comes again… louder.

"It's… getting closer."

Boom.

Robin freezes.

"Okay, I heard that."

The stomping is getting louder…

Its rhythm fastens…

We turn around to two glowing eyes coming from behind a wall of flames.

A gigantic muscular Risen runs through the fire and charges right at us.

You know, those big creepy douches wearing a brown KKK hoodie?  
Yeah. One of THOSE thing.

I'm about to order Robin to shoot another lightning bolt at our enemy, but she's already charging electricity through her fingers.

I laugh at myself for doubting the tactician's sense of initiative.

I grasp my stone and turn into a dragon again.

Robin zaps the monster, but it only makes him stutter a bit on the side.

I spit a fire ball at him, but he charges through my attack with the side of his shoulder.

Well, at least it broke one of his arm.

However, he still has the other one to attack us.

And he's way to close for us to take another shot.

"NGAAAAAAAAH!"

A spear swiftly lodged itself in the chest of the Risen.

"AOOOOOOOH!"

Screaming in pain, he makes two steps back, only to have someone land on his shoulder, grabbing the spear and jump off the monster with dexterity.

The spearman stands guard right in front of us.

Holy… crap…  
THAT was awesome.

This person is wearing a black armor…

Or at least, it seems like the kind of armor a wyvern-rider would wear.

You know… not too heavy like a knight, but just enough for a decent protection?

"Hey, you two!"

Wh-Wha! Me? Us?

The spearman is looking at us through its dragon-head shaped helmet.

"Bring the thunder!"

Oh right! The Risen is on the ground!

Robin takes two steps and Palpatines the monster. (If you don't understand this reference, I feel so sorry for you.)

Meanwhile, I fly off the ground and spit another "dragon ball" at him. (If you didn't get that one either, what are you even doing here?)

And once the blue flames evaporate, the spearman jumps an inhumanly high distance toward the sky and lands itself on the Risen with its spear stabbing the head of the monster.

The abomination lets out a last moan and he evaporates like black dust in the wind.

Well…

That went good.

Even better than… wait…

A certain detail is amiss…

WHO IS THAT?

It's not a character I know.  
The voice isn't familiar at all.

And… actually…

I can't see the person's identity at all!

But… that way of fighting…

The spear, the dragon shaped armor, the jumps…

That's the three characteristics of a "Dragoon" from the Final Fantasy series!

As the warrior turns toward us, it finally came to my notice.

The spearman is actually a girl.

Because her armor has just the right cleavage to reveal the wearer's… "generosity".  
Which kind of reminds me of that Dragoon in Final Fantasy XV that I don't remember the name…

"Thanks for the rescue" says Robin to me and the mysterious Dragoon-lady. "The timing was impeccable."

I turn toward Robin and the spear wielder at the same time.

"Hu-Huh… Sure! No problem!"

Okay. Gotta get my act together!

I have Robin on my right, who I'm not supposed to know the identity.  
And there's that Dragoon-girl, who I never saw before.

"Hah! We kicked his ass, SO hard!" says the mysterious girl.

Well… at least, I like her high-spirit attitude.

"So…" reticently starts Robin. "Who are you two?"

I turn toward her with a nervous smile.

"The name is Gim. Manakete, or, Dragon shapeshifter."

"I see. And you are?"

The young lady puts one hand on her hips and the upper part of her spear on her shoulder.

"You can call me… Undyne! And I am a Dragoon."

If I was drinking tea, now would be the time where I spit it.

That's two references!

Her Dragoon Class (that she just admitted out loud).

And that name! "Undyne"!

She's wielding a spear and wears a black armor!

That's totally a reference to Undyne from Undertale!

"Well, thank you, Gim and Undyne" politely says Robin. "Now if you'll excuse me, my friends probably need my help. Later!"

And Robin runs away through the woods.

As I look at her leaving, I am unable to turn toward… "Undyne".

There is a long awkward silence.

I shouldn't stay here.

I should be helping the others.

But… I can't move…

The girl behind me…

I have so many questions to ask her.

I turn toward her and…

… she's gone.

"AW COME ON!"

WHERE? HOW? WHO? WHY WHY WHY?

As I check my surrounding, I hear shouts in the distance.

Oh yeah… the battle.

And… that arrow in my back isn't getting more comfortable…

Well… time to meet the… other characters that I already know…

* * *

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished" says Frederick to Chrom. "This young man took care of the rest."

The swordsman looks at the Prince of Ylisse without moving an inch.

Lissa shyly addresses "Marth".

"Um, I never got to thank you… for before. So… thank you. You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life" says the Ylissean Prince. "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth" answers the masked warrior.

This is WAY too bizarre.

Hearing a conversation that you heard plenty of time before, but… LIVE.

Every single word is at the exact same spot in their proper sentence.

It is so freaky, it gives me goosebumps.

Well, I'll have to get used to it now that I'm following the main characters of the story.

As the short conversation is put to an end, I can't help laying my eyes on "Marth", walking away.

Oh yeah… here's an interesting detail.

I completed Fire Emblem Awakening four times.

In my first game, I married Lucina, because she just seemed like the most plot-convenient choice.

And I was right.

In the second game, I married Lucina AGAIN, because when I was passing through her Supports for a second time, I couldn't help but reach the S-Support out of simple inflation.

Thus, Lucina became my #4 waifu.

And I'm seeing her off. Walking away. Without having the chance to even interact with her.

As I let out a long sigh, Cirus bumps me in the shoulder.

And with a joyful sarcastic voice.

" _Vas-tu survivre?_ " (You'll survive?)

Oh yeah.  
Each of my close friends know about my love for Lucina…  
His comment turns my face slightly red.

" _Ah, ta yeule!_ " (Oh, shut up!)

Yeah, sure. She's a waifu and all…

But I was already told that the children of the future are a no-no.

So… I shake my head as Chrom, Robin, Lissa and Frederick comes toward the rest of the group.

"So, I suppose you are Gim?" asks Chrom.

I'm a head taller than the prince of Ylisse and I still feel intimidated.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" he continues. "Never before have I seen someone turning into a dragon before."

"Me too!" says Lissa. "I thought your species went extinct centuries ago.

"Oh. There are still a few of us roaming the land. Thank you for your concern."

The prince exchanges a look with Cirus.

"So, Cirus. This is the man that sent us the missive? The one you were looking for?"

"In the flesh!" my friend answers.

"Before he left for the south of the Kingdom, Cirus told me that you would be thrilled to join the ranks of the Shepards. Is it the case?"

My face is shining with a smile.

"It would be my honor and my pleasure, Lord Chrom!"

The prince laughs in amusement.

"Alright! But none of that "Lord" thing. If you are a Sheppard, then you'll fight at my side. So, that makes you and I equals."

"Y-Yes, sir- Uh… Understood, Chrom."

Robin is looking around.

"What about Undyne?"

Oh sh*t!  
I completely forgot!

"Undyne?" asks both Chrom and Cirus in unison.

"She helped us defeat one of those huge monster earlier."

The tactician stares at me, worried.

"What happened to her?"

I feel quite embarrassed.

"I… don't know. I turned around for a second, was about to ask her some questions, and then she was gone!"

Cirus is looking at me with a more serious look.

"And she told you her name was… 'Undyne'?"

"Yeah!"

Cirus played Undertale too.  
He quickly established the connection as well.

Frederick is frowning.

"What did she looked like?"

"She was wearing a black armor and a dragon-shaped helmet, so I couldn't get a glance at her face or her hair color."

My close-friend couldn't help but twitch his eye at my 'hair color' comment.

Chrom's bodyguard lets out a sigh.

"First a young swordsman carrying the name of the hero of legends, then another mysterious warrior masking its identity. Plus, those dangerous monsters coming out of nowhere."

"I hear you, Frederick" answers Chrom. "We need to get back to the kingdom and make sure that everyone is alright. Then, we'll shed some light on those events."

As everyone is packing up, I'm staring at the burning forest. Still looking at a hint of the Dragoon's presence.

I sense a hand on my shoulder.

It's Robin.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

She gives me a sincere smile.

I nod back.

"Yeah…"

I chuckle and we both turn to join the group walking away.

"Sooo… She said she was a 'Dragoon', right? What is that exactly?"

"Oh! Right! Dragoon isn't a popular term in these land… So basically, a Dragoon is…"

As we set for Ylisstol, I satisfy the tactician's curiosity to the best of my knowledge.

Ugh… what a day.

But at least, we missed the worst…

I mean… We didn't get to taste the bear meat.

* * *

It has been years since "Marth" hadn't heard the sound of crickets chirping in the night.

It was somehow soothing yet disturbing.

An hour ago, the young swordsman was still in a burning land, overtaken by the Shadow Dragon.

The sudden change of scenery was… comforting.

But it wasn't a reason for "Marth" to let its guard down.

A sudden crackling in the wood made the swordsman take out his sword and point it at the darkness of the forest.

"Who goes there?"

A shadow surfaces from between the trees and "Undyne" appears in front of "Marth".

"Your majesty" politely says the Dragoon with a light touch of irony.

The swordsman freezes and lowers his sword.

"Y-You… What are you…?"

"I came to pick you up! Black Knight's orders."

"Marth" gasps at the news.

"He's still alive?"

"Undyne" stares at the ground.

"Barely…"

"Oh no… Take me to him, quickly! I must head north as soon as possible."

"Oh. It's on the way. Also, you'll get a horse to help you travel. So, chillax for now!"

"Marth" lets out a sigh and smiles at "Undyne".

"Let's go."

* * *

 **You have unlocked Supports!**


	8. Support C - Robin & Gim

**Hello again!**

 **Welcome to the first support between Gim and Robin!**

 **You'll find that those might be really short, but I wanted to write them as close as possible to what the other supports look like.**

 **What's really tricky is that the support conversations has to be timeless to the story. They won't take into account any events happening in the story, except the events transpiring BEFORE one of the two character joins the Shepards.**

 **Also, I am deeply sorry if the characters talk around a subject that has been already talked about before in another support. I haven't watched every single supports of every Fire Emblem games, so... yeah.**

 **Oh, I also added a suitable song for the support.  
Just go on Youtube, search for the title and listen to the music while reading this chapter. It might help get into the mood of the scene. :)**

 **Please enjoy and see you in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Support C - Robin & Gim**

 **Music : "But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"**

Gim  
 _Acting on your best behavior, turn your back on mother nat_ -… Mh?

Whoa. That's… a big pile of books! Is someone trying to build a fort, or…?

?  
… help…

Gim  
Mh?

?  
… heeelp…

Gim  
Wait, someone's under the pile!

...

...

...

Gim  
You're gonna be alright?

Robin  
Yes, Gim. Thanks a lot…

Gim  
So… those books…

Robin  
Ugh… As I went through the library, I got my hand on a LOT of interesting books…

Gim  
(Typical.)

Robin  
So, without noticing, I accumulated so many books that I made multiple piles and-

Gim  
And gravity took care of the rest…

Robin  
I'm so sorry… How unthoughtful of me.

I'm a tactician! I'm supposed to foresee that kind of stuff coming, right?

Gim  
Heh. Don't be so harsh on yourself.

Robin  
No! You don't understand!

As a tactician of the Sheperds, I can't allow such mistakes!

Gim  
Wait. Hold on.

Robin  
Being careless is not a luxury I can afford. Not with so many lives on the line.

Gim  
…

Robin  
Now… I've got a lot of reading to do. If you'll excuse me.

Gim  
Miss Robin…

... Man. I hope that our B-Support will get better…

So... How can I manage that?

 **Attained Support C**


	9. Chapter 8 - Dragon Heart

**Ahoï!**

 **First warning! This chapter is short! Around third-teen thousand words!  
I've been stuck on it for two months and I'll explain to you why at the end of the text.**

 **Please enjoy!  
And happy late holidays~**

* * *

We arrived at Ylisstol.

The rest of the trip went peacefully, but…

A certain sight made me realise something.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" asks Robin.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn" answers Frederick.

Emmeryn…  
I completely forgot about her.

I couldn't help but have a look at Cirus' reaction.

My friend joined the Shepards one month ago.

Surely, he already thought about what was going to happen to her.

Seeing my worried expression, he gives me a tap on the shoulder.

Ow!

Dude. I know that I'm a manakete and that I possess Natural Armor to my AC and Damage Reduction (Dungeons & Dragons terms…), but giving me a tap with a metal gauntlet still hurts, man.

"Hey. _On va s'arranger pour la sauver._ _Ok?_ " (Hey. We're gonna do everything to save her. Ok?)

"… Yeah."

Oh yeah.

We can do that.

We can save Emmeryn because we know how we can prevent her from dying.

That's a relief.  
… Right?

* * *

I… didn't even dared meet Lady Emmeryn.

I just wasn't ready.

So I followed Virion and Sully to the barracks with Donnel at my side.  
I just… told Chrom and the others that I was too tired and needed some rest from the journey.

To be fair, we barely slept last night, thanks to the earthquake and the Risens.  
So, that doesn't count as a lie!  
… it's just… not the prime reason…

"What about you, Donnel?" I ask the farm boy. "Don't you want to meet the Exalt?"

Donnel's face turns red like a beet.

"I ain' even darin'! I nearly fain'ed when I learn'd that Lord Chrom and Missy Lissa were both from the royals! Imagin' meetin' the great land ruler afte' that…"

Fair point.

"Now, where could she be?"

Mh? Virion is shaking his head as if he was looking for somebody?

"Looking for someone, Virion?"

"Indeed" the lord answers.

"Perhaps another damsel that picked your interest?"

"Oh yes she did! For many years now."

Heh?  
'For many years now'?

"Um… Who exactly?"

" _He's speaking of my master._ "

A grumbling voice just echoed behind me.  
That… was a strange voice-

"YAAAARGH!"

DRAGON!

WYVERN!

UNATTENDED WYVERN!

AAAAAARGH!

I'm on my butt, trying to back away as fast as possible from the draconic-threat.

Please tell me she's gonna leave me alo- NO SHE GOT EVEN CLOSER TO ME AND IS STARING RIGHT INTO MY GODDAMN SOUL!

But right at the moment when I'll probably let go of my sense of bladder-control…

"Minerva! Down, girl!"

…

The wyvern is turning her head behind her.

" _But Cherche! This men is different!"_

…

"This is no reason to scare the new recruits!"

… Oh crap.

Best girl's here.

"Please forgive Minerva. She's quite the curious creature."

Cherche.

"… Oh. You DO seem different."

Aren't we supposed to meet her AFTER the two years time-skip?

"… Are you alright?"

"Gim! Y'all righ'!?"

I take my breath back. I look at Donnel whose staring at me with a worried expression.

"Yeah! I'm alright."

I stand up, shake my head and stare at the wyvern rider.

Virion chuckles.

"Gim, please meet my most loyal and beautiful retainer, Cherche."

"I'm… I'm so glad- I mean, um… Nice to meet you. I'm Gim."

Ahem.

So. I told you guys earlier that Lucina was my waifu from Awakening…  
Well… let's say that… if I was in Robin's shoes, Lucina would be my waifu.

But if I were anyone else's…

"Heh heh!"

SEE!

SEE THAT SMILE!

THAT!  
THAT'S THE SMILE OF A WOMEN THAT IS BOTH BADASS AND WOMENLY!

She's a fighter, a maid, a wyvern rider and such a caring soul.

…

And that makes her "best Awakening girl" in my book.

"It seems that you got Minerva's attention. Perhaps it's because…"

She steps up right in front of me and reaches her hand toward my elf-like ear.

My face turns red like a beet.

"Are you a manakete?"

I step back, out of shyness.

"Y-Yes. I am."

She joins her hands and beams a smile at me.

"Goodness! What a rare sight!"

She's studying me from head to toe.  
I appreciate the attention, but this is a bit awkward…

Oh yeah, Donnel.

"Uhm, this is Donnel! He's a boy from from the south that joined the ranks too."

"Mhm. Nice to meet you, Donnel."

"Ahm. Tha pleasure's mine, ma'am."

" _And I'm Minerva._ "

Oh gods she's back.  
The wyvern's head is hanging right over Cherche's shoulder.

"H-Hi, Minerva."

" _And you smell good._ "

"Uhm… Thanks?"

Funny (and so GOSH DARN CUTE) how Cherche is chuckling at the discussion that I am having with her wyvern.

To be fair, there probably aren't a lot of people that can communicate with Minerva.

"So Virion, how was the mission?" asks the wyvern rider.

"Well, how about we get this conversation over a candle dinner tonight, my dear Cherche?"

"Not really."

Ouch.

"Come, Minerva. I'll polish your scales."

" _I do like getting my scales polished!_ "

"See you later!"

Aaand, they both leave.  
Cherche is so awesome!  
I mean… just look at that bare-back…  
It looks really impractical for an armor to be that opened in the back, but seriously, I ain't one to complain.  
Haaah…

… Oh.

"Well. Huh… Virion?"

Virion passes a hand in his hair with a faint distress in his voice.

"Ha ha ha! Th-That was Cherche, my loyal subordinate! I… I, huh…"

Oh gods.

I almost feel pity for the poor guy.

Nah. Who am I kidding?  
I'm not a fan of gigolos.

Sully gives a "gentle" tap on Virion's shoulder.

"C'mon, scruffy. Just go wash your face. The journey's been pretty long for a fragile noble like you."

"I… A fair point, milady. I shall be on my way to my quarters to get my much deserved beauty-sleep."

And like that, Virion walks away while Donnel and me waves at him without a comment.

"Wow" exclaims Donnel. "Are all woman in the Shepards lookin' that tough?"

I can't help chuckling.

"I sure hope so."

Well…  
I any way, Cherche is definitely in the top five…

… Or top three.

… Number one?  
Probably number one.

* * *

"Way to go, Marth!"

The "mysterious swordsman" walks out of the arena.  
Undyne is waiting for her.

"I can't believe that you actually won against Lon'Qu! The greatest swordsman of the Shepards!"

"I didn't won" replies Marth.

"Heh?"

"… I think he saw through my disguise…"

"… Oh. Wow… Talk about exploiting a weakness."

"…"  
"Well. Now you'll be able to fight Chrom in the arena in front of thousands of people!"

"…"

"... Marth?"

"What about you?"

"Mh?"

"You'll probably fight your father as well."

"…"

A wide grin appears on Undyne's lips.

"I can't wait…"

"Mister Marth!"

A voice is heard through the corridors of the arena.  
Marth suddenly stops walking and Undyne turns around to face where the voice comes from.

A red hair swordswoman runs toward the pair of fighters with a smile.

She's wearing green clothes under her light leather armor and owns a long sword with a hilt made of red and gold at her belt.

"That was an amazing show of swordplay you showed us. And you too, miss… Undyne?"

"Why, thank you!" answers the dragoon.

Marth keeps her back to the swordswoman.

"It wasn't much."

"Well, I'm still glad that you get to fight for the West-Khan. So, I'll wish you the best of luck!"

"… Thanks, Mana."

The mysterious swordsman walks away.  
Undyne turns her head between Marth and Mana, waves at the swordswoman and follows the blue swordsman's track.

The redhead giggles.

"Hee hee! She called me Mana! So adorable! She DOES know who I am. But…"

She crosses her arms.

"That Undyne… Is she a future children too?"

MANA

WILL CUT YOU IN A MISERABLE PILE OF SECRETS

* * *

 **Weee! Mana!  
** **That makes three outta five of my friends that you'll see in this fanfic.**

 **Fun fact!  
Mana is nicknamed as such, because her name is "Marie-Pier".  
For short, we just call her "MP".  
In gaming term, "MP" means "Mana Points".  
Thus, she got the nickname "Mana".  
It's the little things. :)**

 **So. Explanations time.**

 **The main reason why I was stuck on this chapter for so long was because I had a hard time with... Cherche.  
**

 **What I wrote was my legitimate reaction if I were to meet her face-to-face, BUT, that's something I was kind-of scared of.**

 **You see, I told you some chapters ago that I'll have four Supports with four different ladies. One of which will be possible for me to S-Support in the end.  
And with that, I'll want YOU GUYS to vote which girl I should marry in the story.**

 **What I was scared of is that, in this chapter, I would make it sound way too obvious that I'd want to marry Cherche when, on an author point of view, I'd like to marry ANY of those girls, each for a** **different reason.**

 **The first would be the most "cannon" choice.  
The second is the female character I like the best.  
The third I think is an interesting choice and her son is my favorite future children.  
And the fourth would give me my least favorite future children, but would make a VERY interesting Support between Gim and him (plus, her mom is, like, REALLY HOT!).**

 **So, while writing this chapter, I thought I was glorifying Cherche WAY too much to make her look like the other girls had a chance at my "eternal affection".  
I even thought that I should just make her appear at the same time than in the game and replace that possible Support with another character.  
But, in the end, I want her to be there.  
I liked what I already wrote about her and decided to leave it so.**

 **I'll just have to work on those Supports to make every relationship interesting.**

 **In any case, thanks for reading all the way over here!**

 **I have one week of vacations left, so we'll see what I'll do outta my free time.**

 **Peace out, mah dudes!**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Arena

**Ahoï!  
I… have nothing to say. Really.  
Enjoy the reading and enjoy the summer!**

* * *

"Chrom! Look!"

Many days have passed since we left Ylisstol.

"I see him…"

We beat up some Risens, we forced our way through the doors of Ferox...

"Marth! One question before we begin?"

We "diplomated" with the East Khan and got ourselves into an arena fight to gain the Feroxi's support in a possible future war against Plegia.

"… Fine, then."

So far, everything is going according to the time-line. But…

"Our swords can speak for us!"

What is Undyne doing at "Marth's" side!?

"… Where did you get that?"

I mean, I'm not mistaken. It is the same dragoon that I met back in that burning forest!

"There's no way…"

The spear woman walks toward me. Because of her dragon-shaped helmet, the only feature on her face that I can see is the smirk on her lips.  
Her pace quickens steadily…  
She is definitely targeting me.

"Tell me- Who taught you to fight like that?"

Running at full speed, she suddenly jumps in the air.  
I raise my dragon stone, and swiftly turn into a dragon to counter the attack.

"MY FATHER!"

…

Father?

I jump back and escape Undyne's landing.

…

I look Undyne straight in the eyes, while mines are wide opened.  
She dislodges her spear from the ground and takes a fighting stance.

"Don't run away!" she says. "This arena is way too small for a dragon to escape."  
"You aren't from this era, right?" I reply.

The question wipes off her confident smile.

"Are you, perhaps…?"

…  
Will she really answer me the truth?  
Right now, she is biting her lips and crisping her fingers on her spear.

Perhaps I can learn more about her through the action of the battlefield.

"Let's dance."

I jump in the air and dive at her.  
I use my technic of landing in front of my target instead of charging directly at it.  
Usually, that would make my adversary either try to attack me or jump out of the way.  
Surprisingly, Undyne hasn't moved from her spot.  
As if seeing through my bluff, she strikes and hits me in the shoulder.  
Ignoring the pain, I then spin to hit her legs with my tail to make her trip, but she does a backflip and avoids the attack.  
I finish my technic by spitting a fire ball at her, but she rolls on the side and charges at me.  
I try to escape the attack, but throwing my breath at people tends to leave me exposed at my opponent.

Her spear strikes at my other shoulder.

"Guh!"

We both jump back.  
I transform into my human form and while I reappear, Undyne had jumped in the air.

"Crap!" I shout out loud while I jump back again to avoid the incoming "dragoon-jump".

As she is about to dive at me again, she spins herself in midair.  
Somehow, the gesture makes her body land right in front of me instead of ON me.  
Her body continues to spin and her spear hits my legs, making me trip.

Wait… that's…

She gets in position to strike at me while I am still in midair.  
I can see her grin at me.

"This time, I'll win!"

" _GET OFF FROM GIM!_ "

That screech!  
Undyne and I turn toward Minerva who's flying at the dragoon.  
Cherche strikes at my opponent with an axe.  
The attack is blocked, but the shock sends the spear woman flying a few feet away.

She gets back on her feet.

"Ow… Not fair!"

Minerva lands on the ground while her rider is staring at the dragoon.

"Now, now, darling. I cannot allow you to hurt my good friend any further."

Cherche's stare is cold, but…  
Oh Em Gee! She cares about me!

"We were having a fair dual!" Undyne replies.  
"Too bad" answers Cherche. "Now, I'LL be your adversary."

The two woman stare each other in the eyes.  
I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to stand in-between in case of getting electrocuted by the friction of their gazes, but…

"Thank you, Cherche. But I've got this."

The wyvern rider looks at me with an eyebrow up.  
I press my hand on my bleeding shoulder while facing Undyne again.

"Gim?"  
"She is quite the adversary. But I really hate to not finish something I started."

I look at her with a confidant smile.  
She looks at the dragoon for an instant and then rests her axe on her shoulder.

"Mff! Is this a matter of 'man pride'?"

I'm about to deny it, but…

"… I guess so. Yeah."

Cherche's eyes widen.  
And then, she chuckles.

"At least, you're strong enough to admit it."

The compliment makes me blush and smile.

"Fine! She's all yours."  
"Thank you, miss Cherche."  
" _Burn her to a crisp, Gim!_ "  
"I'll… try not to do that."

Minerva and Cherche fly away to their next opponent/victim.  
Undyne spins her spear above her head and takes a fighting stance.

"Alright! Round two! Come on!"

I look at the spear woman…  
But… I think it's time to address my hunch.

"That was a nice technic you just used."

Her confidant smile once again disappears from her face.

"And… even though you use a spear, it was eerily similar to the one I just used in my dragon form."

She crisps her lips.

"… Tell me… Who taught you to fight like that?"

I see her gasping.  
She is taken aback.

"Chrom asked this question to Marth, earlier… perhaps…"

…

"You have a similar answer?"

…

Undyne is just… looking at the ground.

"Yes."  
"Mh?"

She raises her head and stares at me right in the eyes.

"Yes! My fallen manakete father taught me those technics a long time ago!"

…

"Despite being unable to transform like a dragon, he showed me how to fight like one with the help of a spear! 'Just like a Dragoon'!"

… Ah…

"And… this fight reminds me of those memories I hold o so dearly… So, I'm begging you…"

… are those tears on her cheeks?

"Grant me this dual!"

…

"You… are so strong…" I answer.

I have never been so proud of someone else before…

"And so beautiful…"

How I wish I could see her without that helmet…

But… the moment I see her hair…

…

No.  
This fight…  
… is the only way for us to bond closer.

I raise my dragon stone and change in my draconic form.  
We both jump in the air and spar -Wait, is that Marie-Pier in the audien-?

THUNK! 

* * *

Years ago, I made a bunch of friends.

Among the bunch there was Charles-Oliver, the one calling himself "Cirus" in this world.  
And another one of those friend is Marie-Pier.  
We call her "MP".  
Since "MP" stands for "Mana Points" in many fantasy fictions, it's pretty common for her to call her avatars in video games "Mana".

"Well, that bump on your head isn't severe. How are your shoulders?"

Everyone. Meet Mana.  
A swordswoman who joined the West Ferox army.

"It will be fully healed in three days." I answer. "No worries."  
"You say that as if you were used to it."

Yeah.  
Bedridden.  
Body covered in bandages.  
I turn my head toward Cirus, who's standing against the stone wall of the infirmary with his arms crossed.  
We both share a look, thinking about the same events that happened on Donnel's island a while ago.

"He just needs to choose his battles more carefully" answers Cirus.  
"Oï! First of all, I fought on that bridge to protect Donnel's village! I knew I was outnumbered, but I didn't had a choice in the matter. Second, this dual was against…"

…  
Cirus and Mana look at me with a confused look.

"I think…"

Should I really share my intuition?...  
I mean… it's not as much an intuition since Undyne pretty much half confirmed it.

"I think Undyne is my future daughter."

Both of my friends' jaw drop.

"Dude! _Pour vrai!?_ " (Dude! Really!?) exclaims Mana while getting closer to my face.  
"Well, I- I think so."  
"Oh my gods! That's incredible!"

The swordswoman turns toward Cirus.

"Are you sure of that?" asks the knight.  
"Well… she told me that she learned how to fight thanks to his manakete father… and, well, you know… there are no male manakete in 'Awakening'."  
"Huh… If I had known she was your daughter beforehand…" says Mana. "I would have tried to socialize a bit more with her."

Cirus shrugs at me.

"So, who's the mother?"

I can feel the blood rush through my face.

"W-Well… her helmet was hiding her hair" I answer. "It's as if she knew that showing her hair color would give out who I am going to marry! So… How should I know…?"  
"Well, so far you're getting along just fine with Cherche" points out Cirus.  
"Sh-Shut up!"  
"Aw. No S-Support with Lucina?" asks Mana.  
"Please! No!"

Like I said earlier, my love for Lucina isn't unbeknownst to my close friends.

"In any case" continues the swordswoman. "Marying a future child sounds WAY too creepy. Especially now that we are in this world!"

Yeah…  
In any case, Lord Black Knight was specific in not developing a romantic relationship with any of the future children…

"… Oh crap" I calmly exclaim. "Lord Black Knight!"  
"Eh?"

Right.  
There's a lot that Mana needs to get caught up with.

"There's a guy named 'Lord Black Knight' that seems to be taking care of the future children."  
"You mean, like…"  
"No" I answer while making an "X" with my arms. "Not the Black Knight from Path of Radiance?"  
"Oh."  
"Not only he comes from the future, but Cirus and I came to the conclusion that he comes from our reality."  
"What!? So, like, he played Awakening and everything?" asks Mana.  
"Seems that way" answers Cirus. "Also, he sent Severa and Nah to train Gim."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Oh yeah. That too."  
"Okay" sighs the swordswoman. "You need to tell me everything that happened to you guys…"

And so, we do just that.  
I tell Mana about my stay on Donnel's island.  
Cirus tells her about his adventures with Virion.  
And finally…

"So… all of us appeared underwater?" asks Mana.

Huh?

"… I… woke up in an icy-cold river in the western region of Regna Ferox."  
"Wow" exclaims Cirus. "And I thought I had it rough with my full-plate armor."  
"Well, I wouldn't had made it out… if Lon'Qu hadn't shown up."

…  
Something doesn't add up.

"Wait. Lon'Qu saved you?" I asks.  
"Yeah" answers Mana.  
"… the guy… who's LITERALLY afraid of touching woman-"  
"Gynophobia."  
"Thanks, Charles. Actually pulled YOU out of the water?"  
"Oh. Well, he was still recovering from the trauma when I came to my senses."  
"… Figured."

The swordswoman sits on a chair next to my bed.

"When he came up to, he brought me to the West Khan, Basilio. They trained me, I joined their ranks, fought off a bunch of Plegian invasions, was asked to participate at the arena tournament, I refused and here we are!"  
"Wait, you refused?" asks Cirus.  
"Well, yeah! You think I would willingly join a losing fight? Especially against Chrom?"  
"Is that what you said to Basilio?"  
"Nah. I told him that if Lon'Qu wasn't up to the task, I sure wouldn't be... which is kind of true?"

I chuckle.

"Well, meeting you in the middle of the arena would have been quite awkward..."  
"Isn't that how you usually recruit people in Fire Emblem?" asks the swordswoman.

The three of us laugh at the reference.  
Mana smiles peacefully.

"Yeah… and it's good to see you guys… But…"  
"Mh?"  
"So, there's the three of us here… but are there anyone else?"

I look at my toes sticking out from under the sheets.

"That's a question I've been asking myself for a while now… But if it were the case, no matter which country they appeared in, they would know how to cross the path of the Shepards." 

* * *

"Oï! Plegian Mage. You think pursuers off our tracks?"  
"They would be if we had croaked them in the first place! Kyah hah hah!"  
"Too many, even for Gregor's blade."

Gregor and Henri are hiding behind a wrecked stone wall, observing the horizon.

"So, other Plegian Mage. Was good fortune that you and friend found us out of troubles."

A mage with black hair, wearing a robe made of black and gold color is drinking from his leather flask. At his belt, he carries a sword and a red tome with intertwining snakes on its cover.

"Hah… It's no problem!" the mage says. "If anything else, I REALLY hate slave traders. Especially those who abuses young and cute thousand years old manaketes."

The young blonde manakete, Nowi, steps closer with a surprised look on her face.

"Wow! You know about manaketes?"  
"A thing or two."  
"Well… thank you for saving me! But now, aren't you guys considered traitors to your own country?"  
"Actually, Plegia isn't really my country..."  
"And I carry no sentimental value to my country in the first place! Heh heh!" answers Henri.

The group of four stands in a circle.  
Gregor crosses his arms.

"Is good so far, but Gregor think we overstay staying in desert land. Dangerous place. Too many fanatics."  
"Well, I know of a safe place we can go" answers the mage. "However, we'll need to time it at just the right opportunity. Something BIG is about to happen out there and if we play our cards right, we might shorten the upcoming war."  
"Oï! Those big claims! How do you know?"  
"Because my friend can see the future!" exclaims Henri.  
"Whaaat!?"

Nowi beams her sparkling eyes at the other mage, who passes a hand in his hair with embarrassment.

"Look, I'm sure that you have many questions, but for now, we need to get at the frontier between Plegia and Ylisse."

…

"Gregor think sounds like too dangerous for free service."  
"If we make it through, we'll be able to join the Yllisean armies. I heard they pay well!"  
"Gregor think sounds like good investment!"  
"Alright. We head east!"

As the mage pulls out a compass out of his purse, the little manakete yanks on his robe.

"So, mister, what is your name?"

The mage stares and smiles at Nowi.

"Neil. My name is Neil."

NEIL  
MY WORLD IS FIRE AND BLOOD


	11. Support C - Cherche & Gim

Support C - Robin & Gim

Music : "The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember"

Gim  
 _IIII'll beeee gooone, in a day or twooo~_

*Wyvern screech*

Gim  
Hah ha! No, you silly girl. I'm not going anywhere!

It's just the lyrics of the song.

Cherche  
Well, you guys seem to be going along.

Gim  
Oh, Cherche! Fancy meeting you here.

Cherche  
Well, it IS where MY wyvern is resting.

What are you doing?

Gim  
Uhm. Well, Minerva wanted to socialise a bit.

So, I thought it would be a good idea to wash up her scales at the same time.

Cherche  
I see.

Gim  
… Is… that a problem?

Cherche  
Oh. Not at all! Please enjoy your moment together!

*Cherche walks away*

Gim  
… I… shouldn't had done that. Right?

*Wyvern screech*

Gim  
What!? "Cherche is jealous"!?

… Crap. That's the total opposite of my intention…

Attained Support C


End file.
